


Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [12]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine persons A and B of your OT3 having a competition to see who can make person C orgasm first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

He's writhing, hips twitching and thighs shaking as he clutches at whatever he can grab, _(blonde hair, sparkled skin, rumpled sheets)_ moaning and gasping as his lovers twist and crook and arch just right, bright spots of pleasure exploding over into his line of vision _(And he's not really sure if that's in his mind or not, because Magnus has this habit of losing control of his magic during times like these)._ It's maddening and delicious and _if they don't stop arguing he's going to fucking kill them_.

"Just face it," Magnus smirked smugly. "I'm faster."

Jace's eyes narrowed. "If I recall, it was me who got him there first."

"Lies." The Warlock dismissed, waving a hand. "I'm clearly the better-"

" _Guys_." Alec ground out, the word practically a whimper. "Can you have this argument, I don't know, _some other time_?"

Two pairs of eyes blinked up at him.

Alec glared back.

Slowly, two matching smirks unfurled over his lovers lips.

"Oh how rude of me," Magnus purred, curling his fingers inside of the Shadowhunter just right _(he had perfect hands, fingers slender and long and_ god _, he had to do that again)._

"Are you getting impatient?" Jace teased, dipping his head to flick his tongue out against the tip of his parabatai’s arousal _(and fuck, yes he was, the blonde had one of the best mouths ever)._

Alec moaned, back arching as he clawed at the sheets, eyes rolling into the back of his head. "New bet," He panted, whining desperately. "Whoever gets inside me first decides what we do tomorrow night."

Jace and Magnus shared a glance that clearly stated _bring it on_.


End file.
